


Beautiful Lines

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Pining, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Percival realizes he's in love too late, because Newt Scamander is already taken and there's nothing he can do about it... right?***"He doesn’t know how to act like Tina’s boyfriend… Although his friend assured him it’s not a big deal and that they actually don’t have to change a lot about their behavior; they’re good friends and people are not expecting to see them kissing in front of them all the time."
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

Newt is nervous… Well, he’s usually feeling that way when it comes to interacting with people (there are a few exceptions of course) but this time is slightly different.

He doesn’t know how to act like Tina’s boyfriend… Although his friend assured him it’s not a big deal and that they actually don’t have to change a lot about their behavior; they’re good friends and people are not expecting to see them kissing in front of them all the time.

It’s okay… He tells himself, besides… Tina needs this and Newt really likes her, he can do this for her.

“I could ask someone else if it makes you feel uncomfortable,” she had told him to which he responded by shaking his head.

“No, it’s okay,” he had said. And it truly was.

Tina had told one of his co-workers she was seeing someone in an attempt to get rid of said person; she didn’t think much about it then, it just happened. The problem was that there were more aurors around when she told that lie and now everyone wonders who the man is.

She told him they could pretend while he was there in New York and then she’d tell them later they broke up.

But actually… Now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t have a problem pretending to be with Tina, he’s not seeing anyone at the moment.

Well, the only problem is that he doesn’t want to ruin it now that he’s in the city, he’s not usually good at acting.

He sighs, looks at MACUSA’s building, holding a copy of his book close to his chest, excited… He can’t wait for Tina and Queenie to read it. Later, he’ll have to pay a visit to Jacob as well.

The truth is that he’s missed all of them; it has always been difficult for him to make friends so he appreciates every single one of them.

Newt sighs and takes a step forward but he immediately bumps into a man who’s obviously in a hurry. When the magizoologist turns around he recognizes the man though.

“Sorry, Mr. Graves!” He smiles shyly at him and realizes he’s made a mistake when the Director blinks at him in confusion.

“Do I know you?” Graves gets closer and the magizoologist’s face turns into an interesting shade of red and the embarrassment fills him completely. He narrows his eyes, staring at Newt’s face like he really wants to look for his features inside his memory. “I don't–I am sure I’d never forget someone like–”

“You don’t know me,” Newt mumbles, feeling as the blush spreads down his neck. “Not really… I’m sorry… I–I’m Newt Scamander.”

Something clicks inside the Director’s head because he nods at Newt.

“I assume you met Grindelwald,” he comments, voice turning almost feral at the name. Newt doesn’t blame him, the dark lord almost killed him.

“I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to–”

There’s something about Newt’s mortified tone and distressed expression that makes Graves relax because he’s suddenly smiling gently at him.

“It’s alright,” he assures. “Let’s start again, shall we? I’m Percival Graves.”

Newt shakes the man’s hand, feeling as the relief spreads all over his chest.

“You can call me Percival… After all I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you.”

“Your aurors saved you,” Newt reminds him. “I just told them where to look.”

“You also were the one who knew it wasn’t me when the incident in New York happened.”

Newt does a dismissive gesture with his hand, which he regrets almost immediately when he sees Graves looking down at the book in his hand and eventually… the case.

“Mr. Scamander…”

“Newt,” the magizoologist corrects him, hoping the Director doesn’t mention anything about his babies, but of course that’d be asking too much.

“I’m really grateful… I truly am, but I can’t pretend I don’t know there are dozens of illegal creatures inside that case… I’m the Head of Magical Law Enforcement after all–”

“I’ll be here just a couple of days!” Newt cuts him off, hugging his case against his chest. “You won’t see me again, I promise!”

Graves grimaces at that last thing almost painfully, although it’s so quick Newt thinks he has imagined it.

“Hey, you don’t have to go… And you can stay as long as you want, Newt,” he puts a hand over the magizoologist’s shoulder; his dark eyes are kind. “No one is going to touch your creatures, I’m just trying to say you should get a permit for them. In fact, I can give it to you if you come to my office…”

“Oh!” Newt’s relief turns into a full smile that makes Graves blink and stare for a couple of seconds. “Thank you!”

The Director just nods, suddenly finding himself unable to think what to say. They both get inside the building and Newt is so happy he doesn’t notice the curious looks MACUSA’s workers direct at them.

“So Newt…” Graves clears his throat and starts rubbing the back of his neck as they walk inside the elevator. Red, the goblin, looks at them with curiosity, but doesn’t say a word. “Maybe you should tell me more about your creatures… So I can redact the document properly. I need to know how dange–”

“They’re not dangerous,” Newt says immediately and sees the man sigh, although he looks like he’s trying to fight a grin.

“Of course they’re not,” Graves chuckles, finally giving in and purposely ignoring the shock he sees on Red’s face.

***

“A Nundu?” By the time Newt gets to talk about his Nancy they’re in Graves’s office already and the Director has heard about half of the creatures he has in his case; the first couple of times he looked like he was about to have an aneurysm but now he just pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales. “Right, of course you’d have a Nundu… At least tell me this is the last one.”

“Oh, not at all!” Newt smiles, amused; it’s so contagious Graves can’t help but grin in return despite of himself.

Graves keeps writing down the names of the creatures and listening to Newt with interest, in fact, he’s not sitting on the chair behind his desk, but the couch at the corner of the office, next to the window, right beside Newt. He’s so close Newt can feel his thigh touching his. It’s weird, but he’s not uncomfortable, somehow talking with Percival Graves feels like talking to an old friend.

He feels safe and warm.

When Newt finishes, Graves starts writing everything he needs for the permit and before signing it, he looks back at the magizoologist.

“I was thinking… Later, when I finish here we could… I mean if you’re available I’d like you to–”

“Mr. Graves,” Tina opens the door, well… Actually, she just pushes it completely open, because it wasn’t really closed.

The Director almost growls at the interruption.

“Newt!” She says, grinning from ear to ear despite of the glare her boss is throwing at her.

The magizoologist jumps into her arms, absolutely happy.

“I see you met Mr. Graves…”

Weiss walks in the office at that moment and Graves huffs.

“Has everyone suddenly forgotten to knock?” He grits his teeth, irritated. Newt thinks he now misses his kind smiles from before.

“Sorry, boss! I just wanted to give you my report,” Weiss says, eyeing Tina and Newt with curiosity.

“And I came here to inform you the President is ready for the meeting,” Tina adds and Graves nods, although he looks like he has a headache now.

He rises from his seat and puts the permit in Newt’s hand and manages to brush his fingers against the magizoologist’s skin.

“Here’s your permit, Newt.”

“Thank you, Percival!” He beams.

_Percival?_ Weiss mouths at Tina like she can’t believe it. Although she quickly decides to think about that later in order to focus on the other auror.

“So, this is the one, huh? You really make a cute couple,” she says, loud enough for Graves and Newt to hear. The first freezes on the spot, expression unreadable on his face while the magizoologist blushes to the tip of his ears.

“Oh, yes,” Tina says, completely relaxed. “This is my boyfriend, Newt Scamander.”

Graves clears his throat and Newt realizes he’s completely serious now, there’s none of that glimmer he saw in his eyes a few hours ago. He wonders if that’s because he’s trying to focus completely on his work now.

“I think this is not the time to socialize,” he says and both aurors nod at the same time. He’s already walking to the door, although he stops and looks back at Newt. “It was a pleasure.”

“The pleasure was mine,” the magizoologist says sincerely and Graves seems like he wants to say something else, but then looks back at Tina before he walks away.

“Newt, this permit is for all your creatures!” Tina says after a while, almost in shock. She had taken the document when Newt was distracted apparently.

Weiss looks over her shoulder, curious and her eyes open wide then.

Newt doesn’t see why that’s so surprising, Graves promised him it’d be for all the creatures in his case.

“And for a whole year!” Weiss mumbles suddenly.

That’s weird, he remembers mentioning Graves he wasn’t going to stay long.

“Perhaps he made a mistake,” he offers, but the two aurors are already shaking their heads.

“I don’t think so,” Tina observes the document, intrigued.

“Well… If it wasn’t a mistake then it means he just wanted to be kind,” Newt comments, smiling at them, but the women still look in shock.

MACUSA really is an odd place.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt doesn’t see Graves in a couple of days; everyone says he’s working particularly hard now and doesn’t leave MACUSA until late at night. Which has most of the aurors of his department worried and even the President herself; Queenie has told him she’s his friend.

“He usually does this when something’s upsetting him, sweetie,” Queenie tells him during the special meeting Madam Picquery organizes with the aurors of the Department, the magizoologist is there because somehow after all that happened the President trusts him.

“Miss Goldstein is right,” Picquery concedes, drawing everyone’s attention. “I’m not telling you to go find out what is it, I just want you to try to make him work less hard, alright?”

“But, Madam President, you know how it is when–He gets a little bit… grumpy,” Kenneth dares to say and a few heads behind him nod in agreement.

Picquery sighs.

“I know…” She says. “Just try… At least once.”

Fontaine mumbles something to Weiss and Newt manages to hear they’ll do it in pairs, although the magizoologist is still so confused… Why everyone acts like that? Graves seems like a kind man, at least that’s what Newt thinks.

The President looks around and then her eyes finally meet Queenie’s, she then takes a deep breath like she regrets what’s about to say.

“Listen, Miss Goldstein, I’m not trying to encourage you to use your gift, but I know you can listen thoughts without meaning to… I just want to know if you have any idea about what’s troubling him?”

Queenie shakes her head.

“I’m sorry, I normally hear a few words coming from him, but the shield around his mind is particularly strong this time, it’s like he doesn’t want me to find out.”

Picquery sighs.

“He doesn’t want to tell me either,” she says in a whisper, but Newt manages to hear anyway. “You all can go now, just don’t forget about what I told you…”

***

Since Newt has heard all attempts at trying to get the Director of Magical Security to take care of himself failed, he’s really surprised when he sees Graves in the cafeteria with a sandwich and an apple.

“Can I sit here with you?” He asks, almost like he’s nervous and Newt can’t help but nod. He’s been waiting for Queenie and Tina but he supposes they already forgot about it.

Now that he’s closer, Newt notices the shadows under Graves’s eyes and the way his eyes have lost the spark the magizoologist saw when they met.

He worries and he’s preparing himself to ask if he’s been sleeping well when Graves leans forward; he still hasn’t taken a bite of his food.

“I thought you were gone… I mean–you told me you were going to stay a few days.”

“I like New York,” Newt admits, feeling suddenly shy under that stare, although he doesn’t feel uncomfortable. It’s almost exciting. “So I changed my mind. I still don’t know how long I’ll be here though.”

“I’m glad you stayed,” Graves says sincerely and there’s something about the way he speaks or maybe it’s the glimmer in his eyes that makes Newt’s heart beat a little bit faster than usual.

Finally, he starts eating and the silence that follows is anything but uncomfortable and Newt realizes he quite enjoys Graves’s company. However, the silence makes even more evident that MACUSA’s employees (at least the ones in the cafeteria) are glancing at them every now and then with curiosity and shock in their faces.

The Director doesn’t notice or he’s just pretending not to.

“I’ve been reading your book, Newt,” he comments suddenly, surprising the magizoologist in the best way possible.

He finds himself beaming at the Director who can’t help but smile back at him.

“Really?” Newt mumbles and when Graves nods, he adds, almost desperately: “Do you like it so far? Do you have any questions?”

“I think it’s a very good investigation and has helped me understand many things about magical creatures in a way I didn’t know I could.” Graves says, his grin turns even wider when he notices the way Newt starts blushing. “I think my favorite chapter so far is the one about wampus… I didn’t know they could be black.”

“They are rare, but they do exist,” Newt says, suddenly leaving his shyness and nervousness behind. “I knew you’d like wampus! You’re like one of them!”

Graves chuckles; his dark eyes look like they’re almost shining and for a second it seems like everyone in the cafeteria has shut up in order to see what’s going on with the Director.

“Am I? I hope that’s a compliment, Newt,” he says playfully; he’s still grinning which is why the magizoologist is not worried. Graves doesn’t seem angry for the comparison.

“It is!” Newt assures, giggling. “They’re loyal and kind, although they could be very protective and possessive sometimes, but that’s because they don’t want to lose the ones they love.”

“I see,” Graves listens carefully, but his smile fades a little. “I also read they mate for life…”

“Yes!” Newt nods, excited. Since he got there he hasn’t talked that much about magical creatures. “Once they find their mate they stay with them forever, even after their mate dies they refuse to take another.”

They fall silent again, however this time Newt feels like something is bothering Graves.

“When I was a kid I saw a wampus,” he says suddenly, drawing Newt’s attention again. “I was camping with my family and decided to walk away on my own despite of my mother’s warnings. And I saw one, I thought it was beautiful and tried to approach it, but I didn’t know anything about them then so I suppose I… scared it. It growled at me and I fell on the ground; I was nervous, but not afraid, because it didn’t look like it wanted to hurt me, I think it was just warning me not to get closer. My father found me then and tried to attack the creature with a spell…”

Newt gasps and tenses, he must have made quite an expression because Graves takes his hand and smiles at him.

“Nothing happened to the wampus, Newt, I swear,” he assures him. “It ran away before my father could do something. And although I’m not trying to justify my father’s actions, I know most of the people here would do the same… And I understand know that’s because we don’t know a thing about magical creatures.”

It’s incredible to have someone to voice one’s thoughts so clearly; Newt can’t help but smile at the man next to him; he can still feel his hand over his.

“I’d like to change things around here, I know it’d take me awhile but at least I could start by making a few adjustments to certain laws about magical creatures… Many of the cases we take involve poachers and if my aurors start learning what to do so they don’t hurt them–”

“I can help you,” Newt cuts him off; the grip on his hand tightens, but it’s not painful so he doesn’t try to move away.

“Really?” Graves leans even closer, he looks hopeful.

“I could stay a few months, perhaps a year… I could even help you with those cases.”

“I’d like that, Newt. I’ll talk with Seraphina and then–”

“Mr. Graves,” Queenie appears next to them, smiling with curiosity at the auror. “It’s so great to see you here.”

The Director rises from his seat suddenly, tense. Tina sits next to Newt and kisses him on the cheek and the magizoologist quickly remembers they’re pretending to be dating.

Graves looks away.

“I forgot I had to do… something in my office,” he mumbles, ignoring Newt’s confused expression.

As soon as he walks away, both sisters look at Newt with desperate curiosity.

“What were you two talking about?” Tina asks, intrigued.

“Magical creatures,” Newt answers quickly, grinning, but the Goldsteins look even more bewildered after that.

“Did you hear anything, Queenie?”

The blond witch looks from Newt to the spot were Graves’s was sitting for a second before shaking her head.

“No… I don’t think so.”

***

Newt stays as a consultant magizoologist, at least temporary; he starts helping in some of the cases and even though Graves is constantly at his side, he seems to trust him in the field.

He often sits next to Newt in the cafeteria, but only when he’s alone, he usually returns to his office when Tina and Queenie join them and the magizoologist wonders if it’s because Queenie is a legilimens.

However, one of the few good things that has come from working so close to the Director is that Newt has managed to make him go home early a couple of times, which has made a few aurors look at him in awe.

In return, because there could not be any other explanation for it, Graves sometimes brings Newt lunch when the magizoologist forgets to eat.

“You should take care of yourself better,” Graves comments, narrowing his eyes a bit when Newt takes the first bite of the baguette and realizes he’s starving.

“Only if you promise to do that as well,” Newt says, after eating the whole thing.

Graves smiles at him before making appear a cup of his favorite tea.

“It’s a promise.” He mumbles.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt likes to dance; he dances with his brother and even though they’re usually alone, he is not actually opposed to the idea of going to a ball. The problem is that he’s quite shy and doesn’t like being in the spotlight.

Although Tina and Queenie assure them that usually in MACUSA’s balls everyone minds their own business.

Even though that doesn’t get Newt to relax he decides to go because he is supposed to be Tina’s date. By this point almost everyone in MACUSA knows they’re in a relationship.

Newt is usually pretty bad at acting, but since they haven’t done anything two friends wouldn’t do, he feels quite comfortable pretending to be her boyfriend.

They still haven’t discussed what they’ll do now that Newt has decided to stay a couple of months in New York, but he supposes it can wait.

When they arrive at the ball, he feels nervous for a couple of minutes, however when Tina takes him to the dance floor he forgets there are dozens of people there too, because the music is beautiful and even if they can’t quite adjust to each other rhythm, they’re having fun and that’s all that matters.

After two songs, Queenie and Tina go for wine and Newt returns to their table; they’re sitting with a couple of aurors, however since everyone keeps dancing the table is empty when Newt sits on his chair again.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Graves’s deep voice had become so familiar to him, Newt doesn’t even get startled when the auror approaches.

“Yes!” He smiles, taking the glass of wine the Director hands him. “Thank you. What about you?”

“I was bored,” Graves admits, eyes glimmering with something Newt still can’t quite figure out what it is. “Can I sit here?”

“Of course,” the magizoologist nods; the Director is supposed to be sitting with Picquery and the heads of other departments, but since no one is there, Newt supposes it wouldn’t be a problem. “Why are you not dancing, Percival?”

Graves looks at his glass of wine for a moment.

“Can’t seem to find the right partner,” he mumbles, still not looking up, then he adds. “Why are you not dancing with Goldstein?”

“Theseus taught me how to dance,” Newt says suddenly and even though it looks like he’s avoiding the topic, which usually irritates most of the people he talks with, he’s actually trying to answer Graves’s question. And the Director listens like Newt is going to say something important, he always does and that’s one of the reasons Newt likes talking with him so much. “He’s a good teacher, but he likes to lead and since I dance with him most of the time I got used to it and found out I actually prefer someone else to lead. But Tina doesn’t like to lead either and even though we have fun we’re not…”

“You’re not a good match,” Graves chuckles and even if that’s not exactly what Newt wanted to say, he nods because he can see it’s actually funny and accurate in a certain way.

“I suppose we’re not,” he concedes and blinks in surprise as he watches Graves rising from his seat and offering him his hand.

“Dance with me,” he asks, smiling at him… “I know how to lead.”

Newt finds himself nodding and grinning as he takes Graves’s hand.

He intends to dance just one song with Graves, but he loses track of time when he realizes their bodies seems to fit very well together. Newt feels even more comfortable in Graves’s arms than he does with Theseus even though they’ve danced for years together.

“Newt?”

“Yes, Percival?” The magizoologist is vaguely conscious there are people looking at them, perhaps they’re just interested in the Director, but he realizes he doesn’t really care because he’s having a great time with Graves.

“You look beautiful,” he mumbles, making Newt blush to the tip of his ears.

It’s just a compliment, Newt tells himself; it doesn’t actually mean anything.

“You look–” the music stops, but Graves doesn’t move the hand that’s on Newt’s waist away so they keep waiting for the next song at least until Tina walks towards them.

“Aren’t you hungry, Newt?” She smiles. “What about you, Mr. Graves?”

Tina takes Newt’s hand and for a moment the magizoologist feels Graves’s grip tightening, but it’s just a brief moment because he lets him go almost immediately.

“I think I’m starving,” Newt chuckles at the same time Graves mumbles, looking serious out of the sudden: “I’m fine, thank you.”

Neither of them realize Picquery is standing close to them until she clears her throat. She looks from Graves to Newt before sighing.

“Can I have a word with you, Percival?”

She doesn’t actually wait for a response, she just takes Graves by the arm and yanks him away from there.

“What do you think you’re doing, Percival?” She whispers furiously, although Newt manages to hear it. “It’s like you want to torture yourself!”

The magizoologist hopes Graves is not overworking himself again and decides he’s going to ask him about that next time he sees him in his office.

***

“I haven’t seen boss smile like that since I met him,” Weiss comments and both Lopez and Fontaine nod. “Were you telling him a joke, Scamander?”

“No,” Newt chuckles before he takes a bite of his pasta. Fontaine quirks up a brow at him like he doesn’t quite believe him while Weiss is mumbling something like ‘Men are so complicated’ and prefers to focus on the garlic bread in front of her.

“Perhaps he just really enjoys dancing that much,” Lopez offers, but Fontaine doesn’t seem quite convinced yet.

Queenie has been awfully quiet since Tina got back with Newt, she seems to be thinking about something and casually throwing glances at the table where Picquery is sitting.

“What is it, Queenie?” Her sister asks, quickly realizing that something is troubling her.

“Nothing… I just got distracted,” she says before commenting something about the salad. But after a couple of minutes, she looks back at Newt and mumbles: “What were you and Mr. Graves talking about, sweetie?”

“Dancing,” Newt smiles. “I told him Theseus taught me how to dance.”

Queenie seems like she wants to ask one more question but the aurors are too curious about how the famous Theseus Scamander dances and Newt starts telling them a few anecdotes about his brother’s dancing skills.

***

He’s not sure if Queenie’s worried like Tina says, but Newt thinks she has certainly become more quiet the last few days. Although she seems really interested in the meetings he has with Graves.

“We talk about the cases that involve magical creatures,” Newt explains and really that’s it, well… sometimes Graves asks him about certain things and if he likes them and then he proceeds to bring him pastries (turns out he knows about Jacob too and has decided to pretend he doesn’t) or sweets he knows Newt likes.

MACUSA’s aurors have been told how to react when magical creatures are involved (they have to try not to upset them and wait for Newt) it’s simple, but it’s something; the magizoologist considers it an improvement.

Seraphina looks more irritated now after the ball; the aurors think it’s because she has a lot of work to do but Queenie suspects it’s something else.

“She’s blocking me too now,” she comments and Newt doesn’t know what to say to that. Queenie is great, but he kind of understand why someone would like to block their thoughts from her. “I understand too, sweetie. But I think this is different.”

Graves doesn’t usually stay too much with them in the cafeteria; he usually talks with Newt and remembers he has a lot of work when Tina and Queenie join them.

However this time Queenie changes his mind.

“C'mon, Mr. Graves! We’re gonna talk about Tina’s latest case. My sister has an idea on how to finally capture the group. Newt is going to be there in case we find more creatures.”

Graves tenses and gets even closer to the magizoologist.

“Based on the reports I’ve read, I know these poachers are more dangerous, they’ve killed several people in order to get what they want and they have noticed we’ve been stealing magical creatures from them. It’s no going to be easy,” Graves looks at Newt. “Perhaps you should stay just this time, I mean–”

“No,” the magizoologist cuts him off. “That’s not an option, we don’t know if they have more creatures with them. I think they do. I heard they were also trafficking unicorns…”

“Alright, but I’ll go too,” the Director takes Newt’s hand. “Just stay close to me, okay?”

Newt nods and Tina is already too distracted explaining her strategy to notice Graves’s hand over the magizoologist’s, but Queenie does and quirks up a brow at the Director, making him move his hand away.

Newt doesn’t quite understand their behavior, but he decides to focus on Tina’s plan as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite of Graves protests, they decide the best way to find out if there are actually any creatures left is by sending Newt. Out of everyone working on the case, he’s the best choice to pretend to be someone interested in buying a magical creature. And even though the Director accepts he can see the logic in the plan, he’s not really happy about it.

“I can do this, Percival,” Newt assures, trying not to feel bad about the fact that the auror doesn’t actually trust him.

“I know,” Graves takes his hand; eyes dark with a deep concern. His voice trembles and Newt hears Weiss gasp behind them. “I’m just worried about you. It’s dangerous.”

“I’ll be fine,” the magizoologist assures, feeling suddenly warm and fuzzy inside.

The Director grimaces, but he finally nods and lets go of Newt’s hand. The magizoologist adjusts his bowtie before walking inside the pub.

As he walks away from the aurors, they start arguing about who should go undercover after him and stay close in case something goes wrong and none of them can dissuade their boss from going himself.

Weiss quirks up a brow to Fontaine and they both look at Tina for a moment.

“I think I was right,” Weiss mumbles, but only a few aurors seem to get it.

***

Newt is shy and even if he’s not so great at pretending, it’s actually easy for him to make the wizard think he’s ready to buy a magical creature; the man can see he clearly knows what he’s talking about and he can also see the interest in those green eyes of his.

“Fine, doll,” the man mumbles, putting a hand on Newt’s thigh, making him flinch. “We have only two unicorns left, I’ll show them to you.”

The magizoologist nods and follows the man outside to an alley and watches as its end turns into another door. Newt is not sure if the aurors are close or if they’re watching this, but he already has another plan to get the creatures out in case they can’t help him.

“Come on, doll. Don’t be afraid,” the man purrs, taking Newt’s hand. “You know, if you don’t have enough money you sure can pay me in other ways…”

The magizoologist has no idea what he’s talking about, but he’s suddenly worried the man knows something about the creatures in his case and it’s planning to offer a trade. Newt would never give any of his babies away.

_Don’t worry_ , he thinks. _I’ll protect you all_.

In the room they walk in, there are only two more people and two unicorns in cages that look like they’re weak and starving.

Newt tries to hide the worry he feels; he just wants to take those poor babies and get out of there as soon as possible.

“He wants to buy the unicorns,” the man says and the witch sitting on the chair narrows her eyes.

“How much do you have to offer?”

Newt is ready to show her some of the galleons he brought with him when they all hear a loud sound at the other side of the door.

“There must be a problem in the pub,” the wizard who brought Newt says.

“Go see what’s going on then!” The witch growls and the man rushes outside. “Now you doll… you stay right there where I can see you.”

Newt doesn’t move, but he glances quickly at the unicorns and notices how nervous they’re getting.

There’s another sound, almost like an explosion and the other wizard in the room rises from the ground.

“Dara… I think it’s a trap.”

Newt moves out of the way a second too late and the curse hits him on his right side; it hurts and he’s bleeding but he knows it won’t kill him. There’s another explosion outside and he takes the opportunity to stun the two of them before they can attack him again. Unfortunately, the unicorns manage to escape and they start running around the small room in panic.

Using a spell to try to heal his wound, Newt manages to reduce the amount of blood that’s coming from it but can’t stop it completely. He decides to forget about that and focus on the creatures and starts using the energy he has left to try to calm them down. He knows the unicorns are probably tired and they’re weak so they will stop at some point.

He also knows if he can manage to earn the trust of one of them the other will trust him too.

Newt takes a deep breath, forgets about his own pain and starts getting closer to the one near him. The creature keeps looking at him, ready to jump away again, but the magizoologist doesn’t rush things; he’s patient, he waits to take another step. The poachers are still unconscious and whatever is happening at the other side hasn’t ended yet.

He still has time.

“It’s okay.” He mumbles, smiling, pretending he doesn’t notice the blood on his shirt and vest. “I’ll take care of you two. You’ll be fine.”

Another step; the unicorns haven’t moved yet, they seem to like Newt’s soft, kind voice. They know Newt is not a threat to them.

“I’m a friend,” he whispers, right in front of the oldest. “I’m your friend.”

When the unicorn allows Newt to pet him, the other one gets closer. With a relieved smile, he takes them both inside his case and directly into a safe habitat where he knows they’ll have something to eat. When he gets out, the door of the small room gets kicked open and Newt is not sure if it’s an enemy or a friend because he’s too dizzy to move.

He falls on the ground and realizes that he had completely forgotten about the blood.

“Open your eyes, Newt. Please…” He’s not entirely unconscious otherwise he wouldn’t have recognized Graves’s deep voice.

He has always liked that voice.

“I’m…” He can’t talk; he does his best to blink his eyes open, but he can’t see much. Graves is kneeling next to him, holding him in his arms and looking like he’s being tortured.

“You’ll be fine,” Graves promises, mumbling several healing spells. There are many people around. The aurors have called the healers… Someone is getting closer and the Director refuses to let go of Newt. “Be careful with him. He has lost blood.”

Everything turns black again.

***

He’s on a bed, but not in a hospital; he’s in Queenie and Tina’s flat. He’s not alone, there are a few concerned aurors that are looking from him to Percival Graves who’s sitting close to him.

Graves takes his hand and pushes away a few curls from Newt’s eyes. The magizoologist smiles at him before remembering there are two poor creatures waiting for–

“The unicorns are fine,” the Director assures, smiling gently.

“Do you read minds too, Percival?” Newt jokes.

“No,” he chuckles. “I just know too damn well that worried expression of yours.”

“Newt…” Upon hearing Tina’s voice, Graves rises from his seat and his expression turns absolutely serious and somber.

He looks miserable.

“I’m sure you want to spend some time alone with him, Goldstein,” he says, looking away. “Don’t worry, my aurors and I have to be back at MACUSA anyway.”

The others say goodbye to Newt who’s still a little bit confused and tired to ask Graves why he looks so sad.

“I’m so sorry, boss. We had no idea…” He hears Kenneth whisper as they walk away.

“I’m fine,” Graves grumbles. “Besides, it’s none of your business.”

When they’re finally alone, Queenie and Tina look at each other; it almost seems like they’re having an entire conversation without having to use their voices.

“Do you think…” Tina finally mumbles, not finishing the question.

“I’m sure he is.”

Tina bites her bottom lip, nervous and then nods to herself.

“Yes… I think it’s for the best,” Queenie says.

“What are you talking about?” Newt feels completely lost at the moment.

“Don’t worry about that, sweetie. At least not now. I’ll explain it to you later,” Queenie smiles. “You need to rest.”

Actually, he just wants to see his creatures again.


	5. Chapter 5

Newt is sure he did something wrong the day he saved the unicorns or at least something that made Graves angry; he’s been avoiding him since then and the magizoologist doesn’t know why exactly.

At first he thinks it’s just that the Director is busy, but then it’s clear that he’s just busy whenever Newt is around and it hurts so much he starts realizing perhaps he doesn’t see Graves as friend after all.

No, it’s not “perhaps”.

He’s sure he has feelings for him and it’s probably the worst moment to realize that when it’s more than obvious that Graves doesn’t want anything to do with him anymore.

But he’s not the only one acting weird; Tina is constantly nervous now, mumbling something about having to talk with her boss, although she doesn’t seem to find the right moment to do it.

MACUSA’s aurors are constantly making sure Newt’s okay and basically bringing him food and sweets just like Graves used to do.

Maybe he should go back to London and stay with his brother… He doesn’t think he can spend more time in that place knowing Graves doesn’t want to see him.

Newt needs to move on.

“It’s not what you think, sweetie,” Queenie sits next to him in the cafeteria as well as Tina. “Teenie, why don’t you–”

“Yes, I know I need to talk with Mr. Graves,” she says. “I just… I don’t know what he’ll think of me…”

“That’s the last thing he’ll worry about, believe me,” her sister chuckles. “But, actually, I was thinking that maybe you should leave that to Newt.”

Tina looks at her friend and then at Queenie before nodding.

“I think you’re right.”

“What? What do you–”

“You need to tell Mr. Graves we’re not actually dating, Newt,” Tina says and she looks more relaxed after doing it.

“Why?”

“It’s important,” she insists.

“But he doesn’t even want to see me now, he doesn't–”

“He worries about you,” Queenie cuts him off. “The others have been bringing you food when you forget to eat because Mr. Graves asks them to. He is always asking about you…”

Newt shakes his head, confused. He wants to ask a few things to Queenie, but he’s not sure if he’s ready for the answers.

“You also need to tell him how you feel about him,” the witch says before he can even open his mouth.

“No, he doesn’t… I don’t think he’d like to hear something like that,” Newt blushes to the tip of his ears, flustered. “What if that ruins our friendship completely? I don’t w-want to–”

Queenie takes Newt’s hand in hers and stares at him with a gentle, kind smile.

“Trust me, honey,” she says. “It’ll be good for both of you if you talk to him.”

Newt is afraid of getting hurt, but Queenie has a point, he needs to tell Graves, even if he doesn’t feel the same way at least he’ll know.

“Alright.”

“He’s in his office.”

***

Graves is not alone when Newt knocks at the door and pushes it completely open after he hears that deep voice saying “come in”. Madam President is with him, looking like she’s not at all pleased with the Director.

Newt can see Graves is tired and has lost that beautiful glimmer in his eyes he used to have when the magizoologist met him. His heart hurts for him; Newt wonders if he should ask how he’s doing, but he knows if he says anything instead of what he’s come to say he’ll change his mind.

Despite of looking exhausted, Graves’s lips quirk up when his eyes meet Newt’s; Picquery pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Can I speak with you, Percival?” Newt asks nervously. “I need to talk about Tina and me…”

“Of c-course,” the Director nods, looking like he’s getting ill.

Picquery rises from her seat and walks towards the entrance, when she’s right next to Newt she whispers: “Be gentle with his heart.”

Newt turns, but she’s already gone before he can ask what was that about.

He takes a deep breath and chooses the couch instead of the chair in front of Graves’s desk. His cheeks are burning and Newt can’t help but look at his own feet first.

“I suppose auror Goldstein doesn’t want me near you anymore,” Graves chuckles, although he doesn’t sound amused, it’s like the words are hurting him.

It’s enough to make Newt look up again; he finds those dark eyes staring at him in pain.

“Why would she want something like that?”

Graves sighs but looks at him with an irritated and fond expression on his face.

“Because she knows I’m in love with you, Newt!” He blurts out, rising from his chair. “Everyone knows because apparently I’m not subtle at all, but of course you haven’t noticed and I’m just making a fool of my–”

“I’m in love with you, too,” Newt says quickly. His heart is basically jumping inside his chest and he’s not quite sure if he’s dreaming or not but it feels good to have finally said it.

Before he can think of anything else to say, Graves is right in front of him, sitting beside him with his hands cupping Newt’s face.

“Can you say that again, please?”

“I’m in love with you.”

Graves kisses him then and it’s desperate and possessive and everything Newt has ever wanted. Those lips know how to move against his and the magizoologist hums appreciatively when he feels hands on his waist pulling him closer to Graves.

When they finally stop because they both need to breathe, Graves stares into his eyes.

“But what about Goldstein?” He says, although he refuses to let go of the magizoologist.

“We’re not dating,” Newt says. “We were just pretending to because Tina asked me… she–”

“That sounds like a really interesting story,” Graves cuts him off, grinning. “And I’m glad you’re not in a relationship with her but I’d prefer if you tell me later.”

Newt is confused for a moment, but when Graves starts kissing him on the neck hungrily, he can’t help but agree with him.

“Later,” he moans, pulling the Director closer.

***

Tina ends up telling everyone about her fake relationship with Newt, although no one seems to care that much about the lie because the aurors are just glad to see their boss looking like a happy, besotted idiot all the time.

Even Picquery stops worrying about him so much. She seems to approve of Newt.

“You better send me an invitation to the wedding, Percival.”

“Seraphina!” Graves blushes to the tip of his ears. “We have just started dating…”

“I bet he already has a perfect engagement ring in mind for you,” she winks at Newt who just giggles while Graves keeps glaring at the President.

The magizoologist kisses the Director on the cheek, prompting him to relax and look at him adoringly.

“I wouldn’t say no,” he confesses shyly, hoping it’s not to soon to say it.

“Really?” Graves whispers, looking hopeful.

Newt nods, feeling himself smiling from ear to ear as his boyfriend leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Read even more fics on my tumblr blog----> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
